Beautiful Oblivion
by Severus's little girl
Summary: School is over and done and the former students of Hogwarts School are slowly piecing their new lives together in the middle of a war with Voldemort. Sirius Black is at ease in her arms, but the memories of those final two years still follow him. Go ahead
1. Home

_**Beautiful Oblivion**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I only own the Original Characters that enter this magical world.

**_Summery: _**School is over and done and the former students of Hogwarts School are slowly piecing their new lives together in the middle of a war with Voldemort. Sirius Black is at ease in her arms, but the memories of those final two years still follow him. Go ahead, take the plunge, and follow him on an adventure through his past, present and his future. A world of beautiful oblivion.

**_Notes: _**This story will take place mostly in the past, in Sirius' memories of the last two years of Hogwarts. On the occasions that a chapter will take place in the present time in his life, I will make it clear to you, the readers. I am willing to update you when this story is updated. If you would like me to do this, please tell me in a review with your email address or email me at: snapeslilangelathotmaildotcom. Reviews are also nice anyway and give me a little perk when I get writers block.

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Home  
_**

* * *

**_  
_**

The floors were like dark rivers of silver and gray currents, moonlight pouring through windows, spilling from one room to the next. Sofas, chairs and boxes scattered like small, battered pieces of shipwreck.

Sirius wandered through the small, cluttered home quietly, barely disturbing the area around him. So many things in this new home, his first real home, held so many memories for him; some good, some bad. Stopping before the empty fireplace, he picked up a simple, metal picture frame, its glass reflecting like a small mirror. He gazed lovingly at the image, dancing and twirling like a feather caught in a gentle breeze. It was a moment he truly never believed would happen for him. Prongs still teased him occasionally about it with a good-natured grin. He returned the photograph to its spot and studied the others around it; this was one of the first things that had been commanded to be done. The images brought dancing memories to him. Memories of Quidditch matches, dates, summer trips, snowball fights and a picture of him studying…wait, how'd that one get up here?

Sirius shook his black hair from his eyes, laughing quietly at the proof that he, Sirius Black, did indeed study in school. Of course, he wouldn't have admitted it during those years. Ever. Though it was the middle of the night, Sirius finally started closing the window drapes, plunging the room into total darkness. With the tip of his wand, he lit an oil lamp and used it, held tight in his grip, to make his way through the sea of boxes and furniture to the cozy kitchen.

Here was another room abundant in boxes and crates, filled with utensils, pots, pans, bottles and more. Setting the lamp down in the center of a counter, Sirius rummaged through the crates to find his chosen prize.

Victory!

Sirius had found it; a bottle of mulled mead, Rosmerta's finest. Removing the cork with a bang-like pop, the young gentleman poured some of the golden liquid into a crystal goblet from another crate. The morning's Daily Prophet lay nearby, Sirius noted as he took a drink. Reading it had become a difficult choice anymore for the fear of finding a familiar name. Fear of finding a name you could've saved if it weren't for your wedding holiday.

Sirius sighed as he felt arms circle his waist, hands settling against his bare skin; he was dressed only in smooth, red pajama pants. Placing the goblet down gently, he settled his hands over her smaller ones; she was still warm from where he had left her in bed. He felt her bury her face in his back and sigh slightly. Sirius reached around and brought her forward to face him. His fingers brushed against her soft, silky skin that was as pale as the snowdrop blossoms outside. Her hair hung below her shoulder blades, slightly mussed from the little sleep she'd had. The moonlight coming in the window caused a halo to appear around her, making her hair appear blue.

Cupping her face, Sirius leaned down and kissed her gently and with fierce passion. They both returned to work tomorrow, he at the Ministry and she at St. Mungos. Though they were still just trainees, the war with the Dark Lord caused chaos in their work and lives. Sirius was constantly going off to fight Death Eaters while she helped heal those that survived the battles and the victims; he knew her nightmares were plagued by thoughts of finding him there within St. Mungos walls.

Sirius picked her up with ease, breaking their kiss. As he cradled her body to him, while he proceeded to their bedroom, his thoughts drifted to when he realized just how much he truly loved her. That night, only a few years ago, he sat beside her, guarding both her and her mother, while her father raged in his vampiric temper. She just lay there, amongst several other students, broken and tearful from the trials they all faced and beaten.

She pulled him from these thoughts as he stood over her and their bed. Pulling gently on his hand, she coaxed him to bed, smiling softly. Sirius grinned when he noticed her nightwear were boxers and shirt nicked from his dresser.

Lying next to her, his wife and love, he pulled her body close to him, holding her tight in his arms, before the real world, and its nightmares, could catch them again.

* * *

Ta da! All done. This was the first chapter of my latest story and I hope you enjoy it. I hope to have more soon. Please, don't forget to review! 


	2. Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts

**Beautiful Oblivion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything from his magical world.

**Summary:** The Marauder have arrived for their sixth year of studies at Hogwarts School. Insults, spells, jokes and mashed potatoes fly in what will be the start of another interesting year.

**Notes:** This chapter marks the beginning of the Marauders' sixth year. Also, you'll notice that James is missing his glasses. Well, it isn't known if he definitely had glasses during his school years, so I made the decision to give them to him towards the end of his schooling. Also, because they are in their sixth year, the professors will be using the letter marks that you see on the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s exams. As a reminder they are: O-Outstanding, E-Exceeds Expectations, A-Acceptable, P-Poor, D-Dreadful, T-Troll. I also want to give a special thanks to xelusive memoriesx for beta reading this chapter!

**Chapter 2  
Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts  
**

* * *

The train slowed to a stop in the early darkness of that September evening. Dazzling clouds puffed across the platform as a shrill whistle pierced into the distant night. The sound of doors clanging open soon echoed through the small and magical village as the Hogwarts students emerged for another year of studies and adventures. These students had spent the day on the majestic, scarlet express chatting, flirting and fighting together. New friendships and hatreds had been forged while old ones had strengthened.

Two dark-haired boys laughed together as they walked across the busy platform to the old-fashioned, horseless carriages that would deliver them to the castle doors. They wore the noble robes of Gryffindor house and, the two with the bond of brothers, had followed the ancient tradition of pranking, humiliating and aggravating their slimy-haired target of a Slytherin. For a moment, they straightened and, with impish smirks, watched a group of girls walk by. One boy, slightly shorter than the other, messed up his untamable hair and stared after a lovely redhead from his house. The slightly taller one shook his head playfully and laughed a bark-like laugh.

"Prongs, we're not even to the castle yet," he grinned. "Yet another new record for the year."

"Quiet, Padfoot," the boy called Prongs retorted as he boarded a carriage, grinning at his friend.

Padfoot and two other boys of their house and year, Moony and Wormtail, got in behind him: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs; the Marauders of Hogwarts School. He, Padfoot, the most handsome and dashing one of the group in his unbiased opinion, leaned back in his musty seat, kicking up dust and straw as he put his feet up, watching his three closest friends and fellow Marauders.

Across from him was Remus Lupin, or Moony, as they had nicknamed him. He was tall, thin, and sickly looking with golden brown hair, dark brown eyes and a slightly hoarse voice. Moony was the quiet one of the group, but just as mischievous as the rest of them and was often seen with a book at the end of his nose, just like now. Many underestimated Moony because of his quiet nature and his status as Prefect, which had been used several times to bail them out of trouble with McGonagall. Of course, beneath this was the monthly "furry" problem…

Clapping distracted Padfoot from Remus; Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, was almost wetting himself over Prongs' antics. He was the smallest in the group, barely hitting him at the shoulders, and had light blonde hair with watery eyes. Peter seemed aloof from reality at times and followed the three of them around everywhere. To be truthful, Padfoot really didn't know all that much about Wormtail.

Prongs…now what did he know about Prongs? Simple; everything! James Potter, only child and pampered by his parents, hazel eyes, windswept black hair and knobby knees that he claimed were the bane to his existence. Chaser extraordinaire, only of the Quidditch variety since dear James became determined to capture Lily Evans' heart. Brilliant at Transfiguration, King of Jokers and Pranksters and tied for most detentions in Hogwarts history; yup, that was James all right.

Then there was Padfoot, Sirius Orion Black. He was the eldest and disowned son of the most Ancient House of Black and the all but adopted son of the Potter family. Very good looking, with dark black hair and fathomless gray eyes. James' fellow King of Jokers and Pranksters, tied for the detention record and one of the best at Transfiguration. If he didn't cause her so many problems, dear old McGonagall would positively adore him! Plus there were his talents in Quidditch and with the ladies. Yup, that was him alright.

Sirius grinned and stretched his arms above his head as he watched the black silhouette of his Hogwarts home grow taller until it loomed high above them, the towers lost in the black clouds of the night.

"So, James," Sirius yawned, bored. "How many times did you ask Lily out this summer?"

James stopped conjuring things and blinked several times. He stared at his friend for a moment and then proceeded to count on his fingers, mumbling under his breath.

"Ninety-three times," he finally said grinning, "plus the one on the platform, so ninety-four."

The three boys started laughing over this as the carriage came to a stop. They piled out, still laughing, and proceeded into the castle with dozens of other students.

"What's your favorite number?" Remus asked suddenly, as he put his book in an inner pocket of his robe.

"Okay…" Sirius laughed. "Winner of the Random Question Award goes to Moony! Why do you want to know that?"

"I don't know," Remus shrugged.

"I like fourteen," Peter told him.

"Three would be mine," Remus said. "Sirius?"

"Forty-two," Sirius said, grinning. "Its random and crazy. Prongs?"

"Everyone knows what Potter's is," interrupted the booming voice of Rodolphus Lestrange. The Marauders spun around to face the burly, dark-haired sixth year and his fellow Slytherins. Sirius glared at them with pure hatred.

"300,000 is Potter's favorite number," Rodolphus informed them, smirking at his brother, Rabastan.

"And why is that my favorite, Lestrange?" James snapped his hands clenched into tight fists.

"That's how many times you've been rejected by that mudblood," he laughed, causing the Slytherins to roar with laughter as well.

Sirius barely had time to grab his wand before James caused Rodolphus to hang upside down in the air.

"Don't call her that!" He warned through clenched teeth, face red with fury.

Another Slytherin, his brother no doubt, lowered Rodolphus no doubt, and in retaliation, Snape shot a curse at James, cutting his cheek open…again. In defense for his best friend and brother, Sirius jinxed Snape.

"Potter! Black!"

Sirius cursed loudly as he turned in time to see McGonagall approach them, lips thin in anger.

"The new students haven't even arrived yet and the two of you are already fighting," she scolded angrily. "Detentions, both of you; tomorrow evening in my office! Now leave while I deal with those two."

The four boys stormed off as James tried to stop the cut from bleeding. A short thing of a girl stopped him and patched it up quickly.

"You were wrong, Prongs," Sirius said gruffly, hands balled in his pockets, after James caught back up with them.

"What's that?"

"You're wrong," he repeated. "We set three new records and term hasn't started yet," Sirius clarified, grinning madly.

James started laughing, immediately lightening the mood of the group. The four sat at the table, heads bent down close together and started plotting their revenge upon the Slytherins during the sorting and Dumbledore's traditional speech and announcements. Finally, with Sirius' stomach loudly making its presence known, it was time to eat!

Chatter, and the surprised gasps of the first years, filled the hall as the long tables became laden with the Welcoming Feast. The heavenly aroma of fried chicken, potatoes and foods Sirius couldn't name wafted through the air like sensuous mist. Sirius dug in quickly, he was a growing boy after all.

While he ate, he noticed those around him. The fiery red head, Evans, was almost across from him, talking to Amelia, a fifth year girl Sirius dated last year. The girl across from him had turned around to talk to someone at another table, her braid hanging down her back. Sirius grinned, James shook his head at him knowing what he was about to do; Sirius just couldn't resist the temptation. Reaching forward quickly, he grasped the tight brown braid and tugged. The girl's head fell back and, from habit, she grabbed the braid from his hand as she turned.

"Sirius, you're a prat," she informed him, pulling her braid over her shoulder.

Sirius clutched his heart dramatically. "Juliet! You wound me!" He gasped loudly. Several first years were watching him cautiously, while the older students merely rolled their eyes.

"You're a big baby," Juliet sighed, rolling her eyes. "How was your summer though?"

Sirius grinned as he ran a hand through his hair. Juliet Tilmitt, Jules. She was even shorter than Peter, hitting Sirius at the top of his chest, with very pale skin and long black hair; Sirius couldn't think of a time he had seen it unbraided. She was quiet around most people, a habit he supposed from her childhood, but around others she was happy and carefree. Sirius could easily say she was like any other pureblood witch, except for the fact that she was the half-breed daughter of a vampire and a witch...with a very entertaining braid.

"Always forgiving, you are," Sirius told her playfully, causing her to shake her head. "My summer was…interesting," Sirius said slowly. "Spent plenty of time with Prongs, I did."

"I heard you ran," Juliet mentioned quietly.

Sirius frowned for a moment. "How did you know that?"

"Lily," she said, shrugging. "James wrote her faithfully, as you know, and Lily read them to be polite. James mentioned it briefly and she mentioned it in my letters," she explained.

Sirius shot a glare at James, who had looked up at the mention of his name. He grinned sheepishly and ruffled up his hair.

"She's bluffing, Padfoot," James defended. "If I had written Evans, she'd be all over me by now, you know that."

Sirius heard Evans' choke on her juice as she tried not to laugh.

"Sorry Potter," Lily Evans finally managed to say. "That type of mushy junk only works on Petunia, not me," she told him.

Juliet laughed at that comment. "Is she still with the walrus?"

"Yes," Evans said glumly.

Sirius had no clue what they were talking about and it showed. "Anyway," he said loudly, bringing the attention back on him. "Yes, Jules, I did leave. I finally got tired of them and their almighty ways," he told her, disgust in his voice. "But how was our sweet Juliet this summer? Looking pale as always, I see."

"Hey now," Juliet said, pointing a finger at him in warning. "Don't call me sweet, Black. Besides, Mr. Sun and I don't get along," she said in defense. "But my summer was fine, just one vampire village after another, just like every other summer of my life," she answered; Sirius caught a hint of boredom in her voice. "The perks of being an ambassador's kid," she said sarcastically.

"It can't be that bad," Sirius grinned trying to bring up her mood. "Think of all the perks you have."

"And what kind of perks would they be?" Juliet asked him, rolling her eyes, but still indulging him.

"Well, you probably have all these connections," he started, making it up as he went, "and can get all sorts of things smuggled into the castle."

"You mean like what you boys do with all that firewhiskey," Juliet said, teasing him slightly.

"Good point," Sirius laughed. "How about access to different things, like cool swords or staffs or, or…" he trailed off as something fell past his shoulder and into the massive dish of mashed potatoes. "Dungbombs."

"Dungbombs?" Juliet questioned, confused.

"No, dungbombs!" Sirius shouted, pointing to the bowl where three of the common pranking objects were stuck.

Sirius' shout got the attention of several others sitting nearby. He rose quickly alongside James as they reached for the dastardly dungbombs.

…Too late…

The silence that followed in those moments was deafening, but it may have been the mashed potatoes in Sirius' ears. No sooner did they reach for the bombs did they explode in their fluffy tomb of potato clouds. Sirius opened his eyes slowly, flinging the mash off his hands and inspected the damage of the table.

Potatoes were plastered across the table, covering the untouched deserts. James' chest, hands and face were pasty white in large clumps; Sirius guessed that he looked the same no doubt. Remus and Peter, further away from the massive bowl, where only partially covered on one side. Lily and Juliet, however, were plastered in the starchy goo explosion. Sitting down, they were closer to the bowl. Sirius couldn't make out their expressions, but he guessed that they were looks of disgust and fury. Lily slowly wiped off globs from her face while Juliet tried to de-potato her hair.

The silence was broken by a suppressed laughter from behind their table. Sirius turned around slowly, still covered in the potatoes, and could see both the younger Lestrange brother and his own…brother…Regulus, standing there with red faces from laughter.

Sirius just stood there quietly, speechless that the impossible had happened to them; the Marauders had been, been, Sirius' couldn't bear to even think it…pranked!

Regulus smirked and opened his mouth; Sirius could foresee it coming and quickly grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes from the table and flung it into his brother's surprised face.

Sirius grinned broadly and looked over to Prong, then Moony and finally Wormtail. Quickly he grabbed a slice of cake and shouted the two most magical words ever cast in the school.

"Food fight!"

* * *

Chapter two of Beautiful Oblivion is ready to read. I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always nice. If you have any questions or comments, put them in a review or an email; the address can be found on my Author's page. If you'd like me to inform you when this story is updated, just tell me and I'll be sure to contact you. Thank you for reading!

**January 17, 2007**


	3. Another Year

_**Beautiful Oblivion**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the creations from the mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Summery:** The sixth year has begun for the Marauders. Pranks are planned, detentions abundant, but…could something destroy the carefree attitude of these pranksters world?

**Notes:** If you would like me to update you when chapters are posted, please just ask. I can be contacted through email, PM or a review.

_**Chapter 3**_  
_**Another Year**_

* * *

First weekend of the year and already the sixth years were swamped with work. Sirius had already done his Transfiguration and was flirting with a little thing of a fifth year with a cute button nose. Several first years were playing a rather loud game of Exploding Snap near one of the tables.

"Will you shut UP!" Sirius heard Juliet shout as a heavy book hit the back of his shoulder; she missed her aim of the ickle firsties and nailed him instead.

Sirius abandoned his flirt for a moment and picked up her obvious weapon of choice.

"You know," Sirius said, approaching the table, "you throw pretty hard. Ever thought about being a Chaser?"

"Not now, Sirius," Juliet snapped, balling up the piece of parchment she had been using. Sirius noticed the piles of sacrificial parchment balls. "This essay is due in the morning and I can't even figure out the topic. I'm three seconds from burning my book," she told him, putting her hand where the book had rested moments earlier. "My book! Where is it?"

Sirius watched with a grin as Juliet frantically searched through the piles for her textbook, the same book Sirius was tossing up and down in his hand.

"You threw it at the first years," Sirius told her with a chuckle, "and hit me instead."

Juliet snapped her head up and stared at him, her cheeks a soft red. "Oh…" she mumbled quietly, reaching for the book. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Sirius handed the book over to her and stood over her, like a shadow, and watched as she struggled hard with the assignment; several more parchment balls were added to the piles.

"Let me help you," Sirius said finally, drawing up a chair next to her.

"That isn't necessary," Juliet mumbled, scratching out more mistakes.

"I know that," Sirius smirked, taking her quill and, while keeping her from snatching it back, started scribbling notes to help simplify it for her. Juliet was one of the worst Transfiguration students McGonagall ever faced, but the girl still tried hard; she even managed to scrape by with an A on her O.W.L.'s exam…barely.

Several hours passed with the two at the table, the teacher and his diligent student. As Sirius explained and simplified the spells, theories and methods to her, curious stares were upon them. The students of Gryffindor House were bewildered as to why Sirius Black was willfully studying a class he had mastered. But, despite the odd looks, Juliet did manage to get her essay done without burning her book again.

"Sirius, this is wonderful," Juliet cheered happily, rolling the parchment up tightly. "I can't thank you enough."

"No need," Sirius grinned as his stomach growled. Snack time…

* * *

The week went by slowly for the sixth years. Even though they wouldn't be taking their N.E.W.T.'s for another year, the teachers were giving them more work than they had had in the past five years. Some of it even made Sirius think about doing his homework earlier than the night before it was due, but he hadn't cracked down yet.

The day of their next Transfiguration lesson seemed to drag by so slowly; time seemed to be at a standstill. He fell asleep during History of Magic; nearly exploded his cauldron during Potions, hexed Snape for him laughing about it and almost had his hand bitten off in Care of Magical Creatures. Eventful, but slow and Transfiguration was no better. McGonagall was continuing her lecture on Animagi and was all review to Sirius. He could barely keep himself focused on watching the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

Finally! Low tolling bells rang through the castle, signaling the end of class. Their essays flew to the students as McGonagall dismissed them. Sirius threw his into his bag indifferently and walked out beside James as they began to discuss the plans for their latest prank when a loud scream of excitement came from ahead.

"I got an A! This can't be-I can't-an A!" Juliet rambled, overjoyed with her high mark of Acceptable. As she turned, Sirius could see her face was flush and lit up with a bright smile. She took off at a run, sliding past him and then doubling back.

"Thank you, Sirius!" She cheered, happily kissing his cheek before running up the stairs and disappearing behind a tapestry.

The moment the realization that Juliet had kissed him occurred, Sirius felt James' elbow digging into his ribs sharply with several people snickering; one was either James or Peter, he wasn't quite sure.

"Isn't that sweet?" James crooned, fluffing Sirius' hair.

"I think he has a crush," Remus smiled, teasing him gently with arms crossed over his chest.

"Look!" Peter exclaimed. "He's blushing! Sirius is blushing!"

"Oh shut up," Sirius snapped, pushing James' hand from his hair. He smoothed his silky raven locks. "I don't have a crush and I am not blushing," he informed them. "End of story."

Sirius scowled at them and sulked off towards the tower, leaving his friends laughing behind him. Time did seem to fly by after that though.

* * *

The days and nights of school seemed to blend into one. Parties, Quidditch planning and pranks kept the Tower on its toes. For several hours after everyone was asleep, Sirius would finish his homework by the fire, that way no one would suspect that he, Sirius Black, actually did homework before time.

The excitement from the start of term seemed to wear off as September continued. A new excitement was spreading though, Quidditch. Sirius and James were the Co-Captains of the Gryffindor Team and it was bound to be interesting this year. After last years embarrassing defeat and loss of the Quidditch cup, winning was planned.

"How are you holding up, Moony?" Sirius asked as he sat in his chair, lounging comfortably with his feet up on the table, he had just posted the announcement for Quidditch try-outs and students were flocking around the notice board.

"Not too bad, Padfoot," Remus said wearily, rubbing his temples after he set down his quill. Sirius frowned for a moment, knowing the full moon was near.

"Don't over do it, Remus."

"I won't, promise," he assured him with a smile. "So," he said, changing the topic quickly, "where are James and Peter?"

Sirius shrugged. "James is in the dorm, plotting his next attempt of wooing the fiery red head over yonder," Sirius told him, pointing over to where the prefect was helping a group of third years. "The boy needs some help. As for Peter, no idea."

"Think he'll ever relent?" Remus asked about James.

"Not until the day she says 'I do'," Juliet said as she walked by. Sirius looked over his shoulder and saw her walking as she read a book, her braid swinging gently behind her.

"And what are you implying, Juliet?" Sirius asked, leaning back slowly to try and reach the braid.

"He asks her out daily for 365 days and has long passed into obsession. James Potter will probably not relent until the day they are married," she explained, sidestepping Sirius' reach. "I'll admit I'm a supporter of James; he's got heart…and guts."

Sirius gasped in mock horror. "What would Evans say if she heard that?"

"Tell her and I shave your head bald in your sleep, Sirius," Juliet warned, glancing at him. "How are you feeling, Remus?" She asked kindly.

"I'm fine, Juliet," Remus assured her. "Thank you for asking."

Juliet smiled and lowered her book briefly and took something from her pocket. "Eat this, Remus. It will make you feel better," she told him as she handed him a large chocolate bar with a smile.

"Thank you, Juliet."

Juliet smiled and then disappeared up the girls' staircase. Sirius thought about something for a moment.

"Moony, what are the chances that she knows?" Sirius whispered.

"Padfoot, I'd be more surprised if she didn't know. I mean, I knew she was at least a half-breed the moment I met her," Remus responded. "It's hard to explain, but there is a type of alarm inside of us that tells us when we're near someone like us; we can sense it."

"That's confusing, Moony," Sirius laughed.

"I said it was hard to explain."

Sirius merely threw his head back and laughed with his friend.

* * *

It never failed. The first full moon of the school year and Sirius managed to get a detention with Filch. Amazing, his brilliancy was. He ran through the corridors, using every secret passage and short cut to his advantage, knowing the others had already transformed. Once he was a safe distance from Filch's office, Sirius transformed into his dog form, his secret behind the name Padfoot and ran through the corridors. It was several corridors and one level later, that the large black dog became worried.

A strange feeling had overcome him the moment he ran into the dark corridor; all the torches were unlit. He slowed his run as he moved farther down the corridor and, where the moonlight had pooled in a silver glow, he could see broken glass sprinkled across the floor a mirror image of the midnight sky outside. Looking around, he could see that the portraits were empty of their occupants and several suits of armor in pieces, strewn across the marble floor. Careful to avoid picking up glass in his large paws, Sirius moved slowly across the floor, a strange yet familiar metallic scent filling his sensitive nose. As he snooped around with his large nose, he found the cause; small traces of blood. Panicked, he stepped back quickly, spotting a bag and scraps of cloth that looked like it had been ripped apart.

"It came from down here, my sweet," Sirius heard Filch say in his raspy, gruff voice; his ears perked up at the sound. Not wanting to be caught by the caretaker or his mangy cat, Sirius hid behind a large statue. Moments later, Filch appeared with a lantern held high to cast light upon the strange scene.

"This doesn't look like Peeves' work," he muttered to himself. "What is this?"

Filch proceeded to shuffle over to the spot Sirius had left seconds earlier, when he heard the old coot approaching, and peered down at the things Sirius had discovered.

"A handbag? Careless girls," Filch grumbled. "A Ravenclaw nonetheless," he noted as he picked up the scraps of cloth and seeing the blue coloring on one side. "What…"

Sirius watched as Filch crouched down slowly onto the marble ground, the lantern near his knees. There was blood on his hand, transferred from the cloth, and had found the spots of it on the floor.

"Come, my sweet," Filch ordered, quickly trying to rise. He dropped the items and shuffled down the corridor to find the shortcut to Dumbledore's office. "We must get the Headmaster."

Filch was out of sight and Mrs. Norris' scent was no more when Sirius emerged from his hiding spot and bounded down the stairs. He couldn't be caught here, instinct told him that. Something was wrong at Hogwarts, something terribly wrong. Question was…what?

* * *

This was chapter three of Beautiful Oblivion. As always, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm off to work on more writing now. Don't forget to leave a review; I always love reading them.

Sunday, March 11, 2007  



End file.
